Couch Love
by loinfruit
Summary: Sequel to Porch Love.


Luke smiled at Lorelai as she beckoned him back over to the couch. He turned and placed his glass on the counter beside him and strolled casually to where she was sitting with her legs and feet pulled up beside her and her head resting on her hand as she propped herself up on the arm of the couch. He dropped softly next to her, pulling her legs into his lap as she repositioned herself so that her back was against the arm of the chair.

Luke stroked her shins gently, nodding to television and saying, Click play.

Lorelai s smile plastered across her face as she leaned over to the coffee table and clicked play on the remote. She settled gently onto the couch, moving down slightly and placing one of the pillows from Luke s bed under her head as she turned to watch the television. Luke stared unseeingly at the television, becoming entranced in the beautiful woman that was draped across him and the feel of the silky skin covering her legs.

Lorelai sighed contentedly as Luke gently massaged her calves, casually pushing the material of her flannel sweat pants up to her knees. He watched her expression filled face change sweetly as the emotions of the movie flowed through her body. He chuckled internally when he saw her face turn angry when the main character began lying to his wife and he smiled blissfully when he noticed how she d smile when her favourite character was happy.

Luke pulled on her legs gently and her head automatically turned to look at him, What? she asked suspiciously.

Nothing. Luke whispered. He lifted her legs so that they were bent at the knee and her toes dug underneath his thigh and into the couch. He turned slowly and pressed her material covered legs apart before crawling up over her. Lorelai smiled and looked up at him as he kissed her cheek softly.

Don t you want to watch the movie? Lorelai asked sweetly, running her fingers through his rumpled hair.

Luke moved to press kisses along her jaw line. Lorelai moved her head to the side to give him better access and smiled when she focused on the movie and all was happy in movie land. Luke pressed into her gently, grinding against her flannel covered mound. Lorelai moaned involuntarily and moved her head back to look at Luke. She looked at him questioningly before moving to reach for the remote.

Luke stopped her abruptly, pulling her hand back to where he laid on top of her, his head buried in the curls cuddled up to the side of her neck, Watch the movie Lorelai, I just want to smell your perfume, he whispered.

Lorelai gulped and nodded silently, closing her eyes every so often as Luke pressed soft warm kisses to the side of her neck at a maddeningly slow pace. He ran his hands up the sides of her body slowly, hooking them under her arms and holding himself over her as he explored her body.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands along his broad shoulders, but continued to watch the television screen, just as Luke had told her to do. She sighed as Luke moved from her neck and kissed along her collarbone, unhooking his arms from hers and placing his hands on her ribs. Lorelai s arms fell limp against the sides of her body.

Luke moved to sit on his knees in between Lorelai s legs, looking down at her disheveled state as she focused on the TV.

Sit up, Lorelai, Luke said in a soft raspy voice.

Lorelai immediately did what she was told, moving herself from the arm of the couch and sitting up slowly. Luke pulled her arms up above her head and removed the comfortable t-shirt she was wearing. She smiled softly at him as the television continued to drone in the background. Luke pushed Lorelai back down gently, laying her head back onto his pillow before moving on with his ministrations.

Luke leant over her again and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. Lorelai tried to maneuver her tongue into his mouth with no avail. He pulled away abruptly and resumed his previous position, exploring her body with his mouth. Lorelai moaned as he dipped into the valley between her breasts, running his tongue along the cotton and front clasp of her bra.

Luke smiled greedily as he ran his fingers slowly up over her stomach and gently teased the underside of her breasts through the soft material of the pink lacy bra she wore. He leant down and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking ruthlessly at her through the material, driving her crazy. She closed her eyes tightly and held onto the back of his head with her hands, biting her lip hard as she ground herself into the now hard bulge in Luke s jeans. While she was distracted, he took the opportunity and unclasped her bra quickly before reclaiming the same nipple and sucking on it hard while massaging her breast with his hand.

Lorelai let out a long and forceful moan, her hips bucking wildly up at him. She whispered his name over and over again as he turned his attentions onto her other nipple, ravishing it the same way he had the first. Lorelai ran her hands down his back, scraping her nails along the hard plains of his back through his flannel. Luke released her nipple and blew on it gently, chuckling as her back arched and she ached for more. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He smiled before lowering his mouth to his and kissing her passionately.

I think the couch is too small for this, Luke said with a laugh as they parted.

No the couch is great, Lorelai panted, she kissed Luke sweetly before pulling back and whispering, I love the couch.

Okay, Luke said softly with a nod, Okay.

Lorelai moaned as Luke kissed her again, pressing his body up against hers in all the right places. She could feel the heat building between her legs as Luke pressed mindlessly into her. Lorelai shrugged out of the straps of her bra which were still hooked around her arms, limiting her movement. Luke broke their kiss and moved down her body, pressing random, wet hot kisses to her stomach while fumbling with the waistband of her sweatpants. He struggled in getting the tie undone at first but quickly made work of it before skimming the pants down her long legs.

Oh god Luke, you ve got to be the sexiest man alive, she whispered.

People magazine says it s Hugh Jackman, Luke said quickly as he pressed kisses up the insides of her legs.

They re wrong, it s you, she moaned as Luke got closer and closer to her sex.

Luke chuckled, the hard ridge in his jeans becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He sat up on his knees once again and removed the flannel and t-shirt, throwing them to the floor before standing up and removing his jeans. He looked down at his almost naked girlfriend, sprawled out on his couch and smiled as he watched her face light up as she watched him lower his jeans past his thighs. He smirked when she frowned as he got back on the couch without removing his boxers.

Lorelai instinctively closed her eyes as Luke got back to pressing kisses to her inner thighs, grazing slightly over her satin covered sex. Lorelai looked down at him suspiciously as he eyed her warily, before pressing his tongue to her centre and dragging it up over her closed folds. Lorelai s legs fell open in blatant invitation as Luke continued to toy with her.

Luke, I swear to god. Lorelai warned as his hot breath washed over her folds again.

Swear to god what? Luke teased.

Lorelai simply pulled his head closer to her, his nose millimeters from her sex as he breathed in his favourite scent. Lorelai moaned and hooked her legs over his shoulders as he nuzzled her dark curls playfully. After what seemed like eternity, Luke finally ran the pad of his index finger firmly over her folds, parting them quickly as he watched her juices soak through her pink satin panties. He groaned involuntarily and reached down to stroke his own cock lightly.

You re so wet, Luke whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

As he stroked himself mindlessly, he ran his tongue under the sides of her panties, Oh Lorelai, he moaned as he tasted her.

Luke, Lorelai moaned, dragging the name out into several syllables.

Take these off, he whispered, using his free hand to pull the elastic of the panties back, snapping it to her skin gently before she lifted her legs and made work of getting them off.

Luke slowed the movements of his hand as she managed to free one leg of the panties and reposition herself to lay completely bare and open in front of him as she stretched her legs back out. Luke wasted no time in burying himself in her folds; his tongue stroked rough and slow strokes from her opening to her clit. He released his cock gently with a groan, pulling his hand up to her sex and rubbing her engorged clit with the pad of his index finger. Lorelai moaned loudly, grabbing one of the couch cushions and placing it over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her cries.

Luke chuckled gently, placing one last kiss to her clit before climbing up over her. He balanced himself on his left arm, keeping his weight off of her as he waited for her to take the cushion away. She did so slowly and kept her eyes locked on his face. Luke trailed his fingers along her heated skin, down to her sex. Lorelai s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she laid there, legs spread open for her lover as he played teasingly with her clit. When she refocused on his face, he wasted no time in plunging a finger inside of her.

Lorelai s reaction was immediate, her upper body jolted up and she held onto Luke with all that she had. She opened her mouth and bit into his shoulder slightly as he added another finger, and then another. He moved inside of her swiftly and easily as she became wetter and wetter.

Oh my god, fuck me Luke, she said, the words muffled by his shoulder.

I thought that s what I was doing. Luke said playfully.

Lorelai closed her eyes and Luke continued to plunge in and out of her recklessly. Lorelai leant forward slightly and ran her fingers down his chest, trailing the line of hair that disappeared into his boxers. She slid her hand under the waistband of his shorts and took a hold of his cock.

With this, Lorelai whispered, the words getting caught in her throat as Luke pressed deeper. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pushed them part way down his thighs.

Luke lifted his head and slowed his movements. Lorelai s muscles relaxed slightly as he pulled his fingers out of her and trailed her juices over his jutting erection. Lorelai still held onto his shoulder, using it to steady herself as she lay back down on the pillow beneath her head. Luke pushed her leg down a little further, spreading her folds further for him as he got into position.

He held himself over her lovingly, looking into her eyes seriously before placing the head of his aching cock to her entrance. Lorelai s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she arched her back, inviting him in. Luke looked down at her hungrily, pushing into her hard and quick, making her scream.

Shh, Luke soothed as he watched her mouth fall open in pleasure.

Oh god, Lorelai moaned loudly.

Luke continued to push into her hard, pulling out almost completely before entering her demandingly. He searched for his own release just as much as he wanted to give Lorelai hers. He d never seen Lorelai the way he was seeing her now. Their lovemaking had been a lot more conservative since the beginning of the relationship, mainly because of Rory, Lorelai s hectic schedule and Luke s late nights. Today was the first day where Lorelai and Luke s days off coincided with one another, and it was the best feeling in the world.

Promise me we ll do this everyday, Lorelai asked as Luke plunged into her.

I wish I could, Luke said with a moan.

Oh man, Oh god, Lorelai called out as Luke filled her to the hilt with each stroke.

Lorelai, I m gonna Luke whispered as Lorelai ran her fingers teasingly up and down his back and over his ass.

Go, go, go, go, go, Lorelai chanted in a whisper, moving one hand down to where they were joined and stroking her clit softly.

This drove Luke insane. He realised what she was doing and increased his speed and force, leaving Lorelai moaning in ecstasy as she came. Luke plunged into her three more times before spilling into her. Lorelai panted as she felt the warm fluid make the move from his body to hers. She chuckled softly, still breathing heavily as she tried to recover.

Luke dropped onto her, his face buried in her neck as she ran her hands over his sweat covered curls. Luke ran his hands up her sides soothingly, making sure not to move the lower part of his body so that he didn t jolt their sensitive flesh.

So the movie was Luke said softly in her ear, placing a kiss to the skin just underneath it.

The best movie I ve ever seen.

* * *

A few hours later, Lorelai was re-clothed and napping on the same couch that they had just defiled, smiling peacefully in her sleep. Luke turned the television off and pulled a blanket over her body. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek and changed into some fresh clothes before going downstairs to check on the diner.

Lorelai had woken as soon as he kissed her on the cheek but was too tired to acknowledge it. She fell asleep quickly, knowing that when she woke up, he d be back there with her and waiting for her to wake up.

Luke returned twenty minutes later with some paperwork and foodstuffs he planned on making for dinner, if Lorelai had planned to stay. He was half way through the paperwork when the apartment phone began to ring. He quickly dashed from the kitchen to the side of the bed and picked it up. It was Rory. He threw a quick glance in Lorelai s direction, and being satisfied that she was still asleep, he told Rory to hang on before moving outside of the apartment and into the hallway.

Rory? Luke asked, confused as to why she would call the apartment.

Hey Luke, I m in the diner, is Mom up there? she asked.

He looked around quickly and said, Yeah, I ll be down in a second,

He walked down the stairs and through the curtain and sure enough, Rory was sitting at the counter. He smiled at her softly and walked behind the counter to grab the coffee pot. He held it up to Rory and she nodded, watching as he poured a generous amount into a large mug.

So, what s going on? Luke asked.

Oh nothing, I just needed to talk to Mom about some stuff for school, is she here? she asked.

Yeah, she s upstairs, Luke said honestly, running his hand over his face tiredly. She s actually asleep on the couch.

Oh, asleep? Really? Rory asked, confused.

Yeah I think she s just burned out, she s been working really hard lately, Luke told her.

Yeah I guess. Rory said quickly. Okay, well she asked me to give her this anyway, so can you give it to her for me? she asked as she removed her silver dangling bracelet from her wrist and placed it on the counter. She tore a piece of paper off of one of the order pads sitting by the register and scribbled something onto it before twisting it around the chain and handing it to Luke.

Luke took the bracelet and held it up, nodding and saying, No problem.

Thanks Luke, I ll see you later. Rory said softly, taking one last sip of her coffee and turning to walk out the door.

Luke smiled at her retreating figure and toyed carefully with the bracelet in his hands. He turned quickly and walked back upstairs. When he walked into the room, Lorelai was sitting up watching television, still wrapped in the blanket Luke had pulled up over her. She smiled at him and yawned tiredly.

Hey, she whispered with a voice still hoarse from sleep.

Luke walked casually over to stand in front of her, leaning over and placing his hands on her knees.

Hey back, he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, cheeks and forehead.

You re so lovey dovey today, mister, what s gotten into you? she asked curiously., watching as he sat next to her, leaning over and reading a sheet of paper that was on the coffee table.

Had a good day with my girlfriend, Luke shrugged.

Oh yeah? she asked. Lorelai smiled tiredly, running her hand over his back. Luke leant back and turned to look at her.

Yeah, he whispered sweetly.

Where d you go? she asked, jerking her chin towards the door of the apartment.

Your daughter called.

Really? What for? she asked.

Luke threw the bracelet at her, laughing when Lorelai actually caught it. He smiled at her as she studied the bracelet with a perplexed frown. She unfolded the piece of paper that Rory had twisted around it reading: Keep It. She smiled to herself, remembering their earlier conversation.

iLorelai looked in the mirror as she fastened the clip on her necklace, watching as Rory hurriedly got ready for school around her.

Are you jealous that I have a day off and you don t? Lorelai teased.

No, Mom, Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

Why not? Lorelai asked with a frown.

Because you deserve it, you work all the time, go spend some time with Luke, she encouraged.

I will, Lorelai said proudly, Which reminds me, can I borrow your silver dangly bracelet for our date tomorrow night?

Nope, Rory told her.

No? Why? Lorelai asked.

Because if I lend it to you this one time, you re going to want it every time, if you like it so bad, why did you give it to me and not keep it yourself? Rory asked.

Because you always want what you can t have? Lorelai quipped.

You re going to have to work for it missy, Rory said as she picked up her books and made a move to leave.

You re mean! Lorelai joked, pointing a finger at her daughter, walking her to the front door.

Bye Mom, have a good day, Rory said cheekily, kissing Lorelai on the cheek before moving out of the house./i

Lorelai smiled happily, looking at Luke who had closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the couch, his hand resting on Lorelai s leg.

They were worn out.

But they were worn out together.

iThat s all that matters/i Lorelai thought to herself. iAll that matters is that we re together/i she told herself as she ran her fingers through the hair above his ears. Luke turned to look at her and smiled sleepily.

Come on sleepy head, she whispered, getting off of the couch and tugging lightly on Luke s arm.

Luke groaned loudly and stood up, wrapping his arms around Lorelai, pressing a kiss to her forehead before taking off his flannel and jeans and slipping in between the sheets. Lorelai slipped in beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, running her fingernails through the soft hair that covered his stomach as they fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

bA/N/b Sorry it wasn t as long as the first one. I was going to write more but I thought that was a good place to end it.

Thanks for reading, let me know if you want me to write more! 


End file.
